1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more specifically, the invention relates to a camera having a holding member for holding a device for measuring a lens-to-subject distance (i.e. range-finding) and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a camera, components, which are required to be mounted with a high degree of accuracy, such as a device for range-finding (light-emitting device and photo-sensing device), and optical parts constituting a finder, are mounted in a block-shaped holding member. The holding member is secured to the upper side of a camera body by, for example, screws. An example of such a holding member is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-312014. The holding member disclosed in the publication holds not only a device for range-finding and finder optical parts but also a gear train disposed on the upper side of a camera body.
Incidentally, in the camera, a battery chamber for accommodating a battery is provided. The battery chamber, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-111986, is often mounted on the upper side of the camera body adjacent to the finder or the like.
In recent years, in order to reduce the cost of manufacturing a camera, a reduction in the number of components is strongly desired. However, as described above, when the holding member for holding the device for range-finding, the finder optical parts and so on, and the battery chamber are separately constructed, it is difficult to reduce the number of components.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera capable of contributing to reductions in the number of components and manufacturing costs.
A camera according to the invention having a range-finding system for measuring a lens-to-subject distance and using a battery, the camera comprises a camera body, and a holding member mounted on the camera body, and integrally including a first holding portion for holding at least the range-finding system and a second holding portion for holding the battery.
In the camera according to the invention, the first holding portion for holding at least the range-finding system and the second holding portion for holding a battery are integrated, and constitute the holding member, which is mounted on the camera body.
In the camera according to the invention, it is preferable that the holding member further integrally includes an elastic deformable buffer portion disposed between the first holding portion and the second holding portion. Further, it is preferable that the camera body includes a rotatable take-up spool for taking up a film, and the holding member holds the take-up spool to be rotatable. In addition, it is preferable that the holding member has a shape extending in a longitudinal direction with a width in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction, and the holding member is secured to the camera body at a plurality of points determined in a staggered arrangement both sides of a central axis, the central axis passing through a center of the width and extending in the longitudinal direction.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.